Perfectly in Tune
by Chronologic
Summary: Kanda is a violinist; Allen is a pianist. With their own hopes, they enter a top-notch musical academy – Black Order Academy. One of their first assignments is to play as a duet, and that’s when everything begins to fall into line. AU Yullen!
1. Chapter 1: The Unfortunate Door

**Perfectly in Tune**

...XD This isn't actually my first fanfiction ever; I wrote some on my own time and kept rewriting them until I was pretty much satisfied.

And I'm new.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man.

Here goes..

**Summary:**

Kanda is a violinist; Allen is a pianist. With their own hopes, they enter a top-notch musical academy – Black Order Academy. One of their first assignments is to play as a duet, and that's when everything begins to fall into line. AU Yullen!

**Chapter 1**

"_Practise until you get that rhythm right. Don't worry, you have plenty of time to fix it."_

"_No, you don't hold your bow like that. You have to correct your position."_

"_Remember, Yuu, when you grow up, you'll be a great violinist. You show a lot of promise."_

Those were some of his family's words from when he was a mere child.

Kanda shifted his gaze to his violin that he had inherited from his father.

Hazy memories of his family drifted slowly through his mind like smoke, unable to be grasped. What had his father looked like again, laughing teasingly when Kanda made a little mistake? What did his mother's hands feel like again, brushing through his dark hair without the usual ivory comb?

He couldn't remember; he'd been separated from them when he was barely 6 or 7.

Scowling at the faint memories that were brought up, he picked up his violin to practise a song that he had written specifically to enter a top-notch music school, the Black Order Academy.

Even though it was just a song for an entry into a school, Kanda had put all of his heart and soul into it.

Nigentou was one of his masterpieces. The song was the second 'illusion' in the set he was making, which he planned to include all 6 'illusions'. That idea was inspired by none other than...

His beloved violin, Mugen.

It was the idea of a genius. Although, this genius was a little off, but not really in a bad way.

The idiot usagi Lavi would probably pale beside his magnificent piece.

'_Heh.'  
_  
The thought made him smirk. Lavi had been calling him all day to check on what was happening around Kanda's home (obviously not much), and every time Lavi had been blabbing about his own song like it was the best thing in the world.

Some people may have thought otherwise, but according to the Japanese anti-social humbug, Lavi's playing was terrible.

One big reason was that Lavi started writing and playing songs that had to do with hammers. When he was asked why, he claimed that he saw a hammer in one of his dreams and was fascinated by the noise, the intensity, the rhythm, the changing tempo, the dynamics of each thwack, and went on and on and on. Kanda really had no interest in things like hammers or mallets or big booming sounds.

From then on, the usagi had kept a tiny black and white mallet in his house.

Kanda highly doubtedLavi could dream about tempo, dynamics, or even music. Before, maybe, when Lavi played different songs a little more suited to Kanda's tastes, but now, no.

Besides, the baka usagi simply was too annoying.

A sharp movement and Nigentou finally ended with a brilliant flourish.

Kanda carefully inspected his violin for any damages. Finding none, he carefully put it back in the case and clicked it shut.

He felt..giddy, in a sense, after playing Nigentou. It was always so exciting, and his fingers trembled. He let out a deep breath to relax.

And that was _it._

The moment when Lavi burst into Kanda's private apartment, grinning like a maniac.

Kanda's door promptly flew off its hinges with alarming speed, crashing into the side wall. It shattered like glass in a very unrealistic way, and the splintered remains flew in slow motion.

"Usagi..." A deadly tone emanated from Kanda who had a rather large-looking splinter stuck in his head.

Lavi took no notice, and he casually swung his arm over his friend's shoulders like nothing had happened at all. "Well, how's your song doing, Yuu?"

Kanda exploded like a bomb.

"You idiot, you just destroyed my freaking door, violated my privacy, called be my first name even though I told you not to, got me an injury right here-" At that, Kanda pointed accusingly to the giant splinter in the middle of his head. "-And you still are asking 'how my song is doing'?"

"Well, I figured that'd be alright..Your guardian Tiedoll's wealthy and all; he could pay for the repairs," Lavi replied breezily, also blatantly ignoring the fuming Kanda.

'_Wow, Yuu can talk a lot!' _Lavi thought.

"And you expect me to ask him."

"Yeah!"

"No. Freaking. Way." Kanda yanked the wooden splinter out, wincing as a tiny fountain of blood came spurting out of the wound.

"Why not?" Lavi asked.

"You know why, you baka usagi," the moody Japanese teen growled back.

"You're so mean, Yuu-chan," cried the other.

"Che."

Lavi grinned cheekily again. "Well, Yuu, today are the..the..the..entrance exam things!"

"I knew that."

"Just reminding you in case you forgot!"

"I'd never forget, baka, do you know how **long **I practised Nigentou?"

"Oh, so Nigentou is the name of your piece!"

Kanda didn't reply as he was cleaning up the spot on his head where the splinter had pierced.

"My awe-inspiring piece is Ozduchi Kozduchi!"

"What sort of weird name is that? 'Big hammer, little hammer'?"

"You're just jealous, Yuu-chan!"

"Baka usagi, that is one of the most ridiculous names I have ever seen."

Lavi smiled. "All the better to suit a piece on a cello."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't to me either!"

Kanda 'hmph'ed and pointed to the gaping hole where the flimsy door once stood. "Out."

The red-haired teen rose his voice in protest, but the long-haired one gave him a firm kick in the butt and sent him flying out of his apartment.

Lavi unceremoniously landed in the middle of the hallway. "Ow, ow, ow!" An irritable neighbour stuck their head out and shushed him with a glare.

The usagi whimpered childishly and crawled back to his own apartment to practise his piece to get into Black Order Academy.

* * *

Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2: The Entrance Exams

Here's the second chapter.

Very rushed, since I had to live up to the deadline I myself put down in my other fanfiction 'Run, Rabbit, Run'. DX That was stupid.

But I did half before; I just got a temporary writer's block. So Chapter 2 won't be as good as Chapter 1. D: Noo.

And it's not as funny, but I tried to fit in some funny parts. I tried, that counts, right? :3 And the next chapter will probably be done..in maybe a week. Or two, since I'm so busy with school.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Kari of Shadow:** Thank you. :D I feel so happy now. And I'm glad you like my writing style.

**Yugi Kitten:** Thank you too. Although I think that this chapter isn't very well-done..

**SilentKiller1:** Yes, poor, poor Kanda. :P

**AyaKuro:** Thank you. :D

**Kaichou-Chan:** Thank you. :D

**AiraMiru: **You can call me Chrono, that's fine. And I liked that line too. XD And your English isn't that bad; it's pretty good.

**Kini-Ainotsuki:** Thank you. :D

**Lala-tan: **Thank you. But I'm kind of scared that my story won't live up to your expectations..I hope it does.

**Devils Melody:** Thank you. XD This chapter probably won't make you smile all the time, but I think the next chapter will.

**Chapter 2**

Kanda carried his violin case and his score, walking along the sidewalk. Lavi followed him at every twist and turn.

'_Just like a stalker,' _Kanda thought absentmindedly.

The red-haired teen grinned cheekily, imaginary flowers flying about him as he tailed the bitter black-haired one. "Hey Yuu, you think we'll get in?"

"I'll get in; not so sure about you," snorted Kanda.

"Yuu, you're so mean!" cried Lavi.

"Shut up," replied Kanda curtly.

After walking for who knows how long, they stopped at one looming building, ominous in all of its creepy old-fashioned glory.

Lavi 'wow'ed.

They both entered the large building after getting past the gates with their paper confirming that they were both entrants for the musical test to get them into Black Order Academy.

A man waved his hand and gestured to the left. "This way to the musical test," he said, a stern look adorning his rugged features.

Lavi happily obliged, excluding Kanda, and they headed to the musical test area.

Three judges sat at a table. A man with frazzled gray hair, a beard, a moustache, and glasses sat on the right. In the middle, a woman with blonde hair covering one side of her face and a nasty scar was seated in the chair. A man with flaming red hair and a mask covering one side of his face was seated in the left one.

Komui flashed a sparkly smile. "Welcome to the Black Order Academy Musical Test! We will get started right away. This here is Froi Tiedoll, Klaud Nine, and Cross Marian, our judges. Now, for Entrant #1, Miranda Lotto!"

A terrified woman stumbled onto the stage with her clarinet. "My piece is T-time Record," she stammered, and she almost dropped her clarinet.

Cross raised his eyebrow, and he scribbled something down.

At once, she began to play. The first part seemed to be riddled with squeaks, but she eventually calmed her nerves and got into the flow of the piece.

A smooth wavy tune sung through the air.

A teen with white hair and a red scar accidentally bumped into Kanda. "Ah, I'm sorry!" he whispered softly.

The black-haired one glared and hissed just as quietly, "Watch it, moyashi."

Allen glared back. "I'm not a moyashi; my name is Allen Walker!" he protested, making sure to keep his voice down.

Kanda kept his eyes ahead. "Che." He tightened his grip on his violin slightly.

Lavi waved at Allen. "I'm Lavi, Yuu-chan's best friend! This here is Yuu-chan!" he said enthusiastically, yet keeping his volume low so not to disturb the performer.

"Yuu?" Allen replied innocently. "His name is Yuu?"

"Moyashi, call me that again and I swear I will kill you, when the clock strikes 12. And I'll throw your dead body away in a river and watch the water turn red with blood," Kanda growled menacingly. He whipped his head around to watch Miranda make a tiny mistake in her piece.

"I think he's a serial killer," said Allen bluntly. "Who was a writer," he added as an afterthought.

The long-haired one glared, clearly offended. "I am not a serial killer or a writer. Shut up."

Allen's eyes spoke of triumph in the dim light of the wing. He smiled wryly and turned away to watch Miranda bow uncertainly and scamper off. He whispered a compliment as she walked past, her worried expression dissolving into a relieved one.

"Now for Entrant #2, Arystar Krory!"

And so it went, more entrants, and more entrants, meaning more performances. Kanda wasn't impressed with any of them at all, while Allen listened to each one with shining eyes, but you know, that's just Kanda and Allen's his opposite.

"Now for Entrant #14, Allen Walker!"

Allen stepped onto the stage, walking to the grand piano. He bowed carefully. "My piece is The 14th's Lullaby."

After a deep breath, he began to play.

His fingers danced over the keys slowly, almost like a waltz. Gloved fingers manipulated the keys on the left side of the piano, and pale ones controlled the right. An indescribable sound rose from the piano.

It made everything seem different; no, it was everything.

Lavi choked on his spit, hacking violently. And silently. He had forgotten about what he was doing.

He looked at Kanda, who had crossed his arms and focused his entire attention on Allen.

"Yuu-chan-" He was interrupted by his own quiet cough. "Yuu, do you like it?"

Kanda didn't reply for a second.

Then he whipped his head around, frowning.

Whap!

Lavi fell back, struck by a whip.

Unfortunately, that whip was Kanda's ponytail. "Auugh, Yuu-chan, my eyes-!"

"Usagi, you have only one eye," Kanda deadpanned.

Allen stood up and bowed.

'_Damn, I didn't get to hear the last couple of measures thanks to the idiot who choked on his own spit.' _Kanda thought.

Allen grinned at them both when he walked offstage.

* * *

I think it was okay.

And I know, it's kind of short. Sowwy.

I hope you liked it!

And I'm very happy with this fanfiction; it has more reviews than I thought. And more reviews means more inspiration to write!

Speaking of inspiration, I was just struck by an idea for Yullen one-shot with a lot of angst. And another Yullen one-shot about a peach tree. : But I'm kind of out of ideas..Help me in the reviews?

Review! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Teachers and Yuu

I finally updated this story! :

It's not as funny, I think, but I tried to put some humour into it while trying to fit a teeny bit of Yullen. It was kind of random Yullen, but I put it in anyway. I had to put it, or else there would be no Yullen. And that's what the story's plot revolves around, along with music.

Kari of Shadow: I can play the 14th's Lullaby too. 8D

I don't use the "Reply to review" thing. I probably will though. Maybe.

DX I think I'm losing the humour after reading On the Sidewalk Bleeding by Evan Hunter, The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe, and The Monkey's Paw by W.W. Jacobs..

Angst is taking over, so I'll probably be starting a new angsty fanfic and updating "Walk on Water".

Oh, and for the "Blah blah blah" Klaud is saying, it means she's just saying other stuff; I was too lazy to type it all out.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Allen's hands shook as he read the letter.

He had been accepted.

Oh, _crap._

The reason for this sudden "Oh, crap" was that the school claimed that all of its teachers were "understanding" and "great" and all of those wonderful teacher qualities that no one had all of. But Allen knew this wasn't true.

After all, Cross was there.

He was neither understanding nor great; he was a stuck-up womanizing drunk idiot, who, despite his aptitude for calm music, punished people with physical force, including a hammer as one of those violent methods.

So if the Black Order Academy called that understanding..

Allen wasn't sure what to think.

--

Kanda looked in satisfaction at the letter, smirking. He had been accepted.

The phone rang, and Kanda picked it up, muttering a bored, "Hello?".

"Oiiii, Yuu-chan, I GOT ACCEPTED!" Lavi yelled into the phone.

"Shut up, my ears are bleeding.." Kanda replied, sarcasm evident.

"Really?"

"No, you gullible imbecile. Besides, I got in too. Oh, joy. You're going to be there."

"Right! And you're going to love every minute of your life with me in it! Isn't that just purely awesomeness-"

"Kindly shut up, or I'll come and bash your head into a wall," Kanda threatened.

"I know you won't, 'cause you're my bestest ever friend in the world!" Lavi said back enthusiastically.

Kanda promptly hung up on the redhead.

That took care of it. Why didn't he think of that before?

And once again, the phone was ringing. Damn Lavi.

-- (days later after reaching Black Order Academy)

Allen sat in class patiently, waiting for the teacher. To his utter relief and happiness, the teacher wasn't Cross. But it was somebody else that could equal him- Klaud Nine.

His day was getting worse, after he accidentally dropped his heavy textbook on someone's tiny foot, namely Lenalee, and Komui had come after him with the intent to kill. She had to go to the infirmary later on.

Klaud slammed her hand down on the desk forcefully, catching the attention of the students. "My name is Klaud Nine; call me Ms. Klaud. Ms. Nine makes me feel old, and if you call me that, please don't come crying to me if you find a monkey harassing you," she stated.

An odd silence fell over the students.

"And on no condition will you ask me about my face, or I will send you personally to Mr. Cross," she added.

Allen could've sworn he heard a few people swallow nervously.

"Now, time to resume class! I will be taking attendance," Klaud said, smiling unusually cheerily. "Anastasia Millington, Allen Walker, blah blah blah.."

Allen raised his hand and put it back down, feeling tired after running a few laps around campus from Komui.

"Basically, I will be teaching all of you about music," Klaud said. She tapped on the blackboard, which had lines running over it. "I hope you know at least these terms and your intervals, augmented, diminished, minor, perfect, and major. This is your pre-test."

A chatter rose up from the students as they exchanged remarks about whether they knew that or not as she handed them out.

After thoroughly skimming through the test, Kanda raised his hand. "Ms. Klaud," he spat out. "I know all of this. I'm done."

"Impressive, but you have made the line of this sharp too short and it should be longer," she commented, pointing to a sharp in the key signature for A major.

Kanda growled, but he lengthened the line.

"Also, the double flat should be a little farther apart, so it doesn't look like they are touching, even if they're not."

"Ms. Klaud, I believe these are all..unneccessary things. The flats in the double flat are not touching, as you said, so there is no problem," he ground out.

"But here, at the Black Order Academy, we pursue _perfection_. Such things cannot be trifled with," she retorted. "As for talking back to the teacher, Kanda, you will spend your afternoon break in this classroom to reflect on this."

_Stupid teacher.There's clearly n__othing wrong with all of these!_

"And do not insult me in your mind, as I can read you like an open book."

Che.

Klaud walked away, swiping the test off his desk. "Besides all of those little things, your answers are perfect. But Allen has done better, still. He has done them all to _perfection_."

Allen grinned triumphantly at him.

Kanda scowled. The moyashi was such a brat, basking in the praise of _Ms. Klaud._

Stupid perfection-whatever-the-school-called-it.

"On behalf of Principal Komui's request, you have an assignment. This is to do a duet with someone else. I've already chosen your partners, so don't complain or you can go see Mr. Cross and explain to him," she said.

"But-" A boy started.

"To Mr. Cross," and Klaud kicked the poor boy out the door.

A girl stifled a giggle. "You too," and she was kicked out the door too.

No one said anything or moved.

"Those two, strangely, are partners for the assignment. How..ironic. I'll be saying the names; listen..blah blah blah.."

"Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker, blah blah.."

"What?!" Kanda and Allen yelled in surprise

"Jinx!" whispered Road under her breath, giggling.

"To Cross you go," Klaud muttered, rolling her visible eye and sending them out the door.

--

A figure swept towards them and grabbed them by their collars. The figure dragged them away in the direction of Cross's office.

As soon as the white-haired teen realized this, the blood left his face.

"Moyashi, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Kanda remarked.

"S-shut up, you don't know Cross, idiot."

"You sound scared."

"I-I am."

"Che, what a chicken."

Allen didn't say another word as the figure in black robes dropped them off at a mahogany door. It swung open to reveal the previous girl and boy knocked out against a wall.

Now Allen panicked.

A deep, rich voice rang out clearly. "Well, who is it now? Idiot apprentice?" Cross drawled. "And the she-man?"

"Shut up, you pervert," snapped the long-haired Japanese teen. The other shrank back at the smell of alcohol and smoke that lingered heavily in the air.

"You dare to stand up against me? I don't normally hit _women, _but I'll make an exception for you."

"Lovely, I can hit you back then." And before Cross could shoot off a string of insults, he smashed his knuckles into Cross's cheek, sending him flying into the wall before crumpling to the ground.

Allen looked very much like the person in 'The Scream' by Edvard Munch, and all the colour seemed to have drained from his face, rendering it a deathly white.

"Stop overreacting, it looks stupid."

"O-okay.." He fidgeted uncomfortably under the intense gaze, averting his stormy grey eyes.

Kanda sighed, and using his index finger and thumb, he pulled both of Allen's cheeks. "Idiot.."

Allen tried to speak, but he only managed to gabble out some incoherent words and noises as Kanda pulled his cheeks even more.

The Japanese teen's lips twitched up for a moment.

Allen's heart thumped.

Then Kanda let go of his cheeks. "Come on, moyashi, let's get going."

_He said 'let's'…_

"Okay!" A feeling of delight washed over him, and he stopped to savour that feeling, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I said to get going, moyashi. Stop standing there like a dazed fool."

"I'm not a-"

"Yeah, you're a beansprout. Hurry up."

"Wait, I'll get lost.."

"Hurry up!"

* * *

Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter!

Warning: I'm a procrastinator, and I'm very lazy, and I have a lot of homework. And I have the youth orchestra, flute, piano, and Chinese, so it's hard to find time. D: And I'm not a prodigy. Not at all. -- Forgot to do Chinese homework two times in a row, got lost and didn't play for nearly half a page or two for the orchestra..blah blah blah. I'm sure you don't want to listen to my ramblings.

Review? :3

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Lenalee Loses It

I finally updated!

I know I skipped over a lot, so just bear with me. It's a little rushed again, but it turned out better than I thought. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own -man.

Oh, also, the part with the Head Nurse- I don't know whether she actually has an accent or not, but I decided she did. I don't watch the anime version much, so..

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Allen sighed as he waited in the room, running his fingers over the dusty grand piano. Kanda was supposed to meet him here after classes to start on the assignment, but he was late.

Late, as in an hour late.

He blew some of the dust off the piano, coughing as it billowed up into his face.

_Creeaaak._

"Beansprout?"

Allen almost jumped three feet in the air. "Kanda?"

The Japanese teen huffed in reply. "Of course."

Allen smiled weakly. "Right. What do we do?"

"Hmph." Kanda walked over, setting down a black folder on the side. "Have you composed any songs other than that one you made for the entrance exams?"

"Er..Yeah." The white-haired teen flipped through his own folder, searching for a score. He pulled it out. "Yeah, this one."

"Play it," Kanda said.

Allen brought his hands up to the keys, taking off the red cover on the white and black keys and folding it neatly. He placed that on the side and set up his music. Then he began to play.

It was a hauntingly cheerful, clownish, cold, calculating, but it was warm, in a strange way. Kanda felt himself shiver a little bit.

"Crown Clown.." Allen murmured after playing a bit. "It's the name of the piece."

Kanda felt a little disappointed when he didn't finish. "Can I see the score?"

Allen nodded and gave it to Kanda. The long-haired teen scanned it, and he took out his own musical score, comparing both.

"Do you think this will work?" he asked. "Sangenshiki..and Crown Clown.."

Allen laughed bitterly. "The great Kanda Yuu, musical prodigy, is asking me?"

"Che," Kanda hissed, rolling his eyes. "You're not too bad of a pianist yourself." There, he had just managed to admit it.

The white-haired teen looked at him with doubt in his eyes. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Damn it, beansprout, I wasn't kidding," Kanda said.

"Thanks," Allen repeated, still a little doubtful. "Yeah, I think these will work. If you finish it to match the rest with Crown Clown, it'll definitely go together really well."

"You think, beansprout?"

"It's A-L-L-E-N. Yes, I think it will. Also, I think you should change this note to this one."

Kanda nodded absentmindedly.

"We'll meet here later! Maybe Wednesday?"

"No, Thursday."

"Alright, Thursday, back here, at the same time."

"Mm'kay." Kanda stood up to leave, but before he did, he glanced back at the beansprout. "Hey, beansprout."

"Eh?" Allen looked at him, his eyes wide.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you weren't too bad of a pianist, beansprout," he said, walking out the door.

Once he was sure Kanda left, Allen smiled to himself and pressed his gloved fingers to his lips. "He's like Mana.."

_Mana, I miss you so much.._

--

As Kanda bent down to insert the key into the hole, the door flew open, and his face met with Lavi's knee.

"The hell, rabbit-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuu! I thought there was like some burglar-dude or something picking the lock, and then so I-"

"Forget it." Kanda tenderly touched his broken nose. He threw down his stuff on his desk, and he walked out. "I'm going to see Head Nurse."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Shut up, rabbit, your annoying voice makes it worse!"

"Sorry!"

"Shut up!"

--

Kanda stumbled into the nurse's office.

"Oh, Kanda, you have a broken nose!" The statement would've ticked him off with its sickly sweetness, but when the Head Nurse said it with that look on her face…

She pushed him down roughly into a chair without any explanation whatsoever, and she expertly fetched a wet towel, cleaning away the blood with unnecessary force.

"Ow, damn it, you're not making it any better!"

"I am merely cleaning all the blood away. It _is _making it _any _better," the Head Nurse replied with a thick accent that suggested English was not her mother tongue. Then she glowered at Kanda.

"Kanda?" Allen's tinny little voice wheedled into his ear from the other chair.

"Beansprout?" Kanda turned his head, but the nurse smacked his broken nose and he turned back around, glaring at her. "What happened to you now?"

"Simply put, I fell off a bridge on the way back from practice and then Lenalee found me."

"You _fell off a bridge_?"

"I was looking at the fish, okay?!" Allen's pale face was now red like a tomato.

"Pathetic excuse." He was met with a bashing with Lenalee's clipboard, and he looked up to see Lenalee's face, looking very angry.

"Kanda, don't be so mean to Allen; he's your friend." Kanda was tempted to say that Allen wasn't his friend at all, but the clipboard flashed dangerously in his eyes.

"Right," he choked out, obviously strained. "My _friend_." The Head Nurse finished applying some bandages, and she gave his nose a swift hit. "Itai!"

"There, it'll be fine. Now leave, leave, all you leave." She ushered Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda out of the office, specially whacking Kanda on the back. "You, especially, bad patient. You do not sit still." She jabbed a finger at his face. "You behave next time."

The Japanese teen scowled.

No matter what happened, he was never going to the Head Nurse again.

--

The students entered the classroom and sat down at the desks.

"Welcome, children!" exclaimed Tiedoll. "Now, tell me what you learned!"

An over-enthusiastic Chaoji's hand shot up first. "Pick me, pick me!"

"Chao-kun!" Tiedoll smiled warmly.

"I learned that Kanda-sempai is amazing, and I learned that in order to succeed in life, I must follow in the steps of Kanda-sempai!" Chaoji replied excitedly, his eyes sparkling. He looked over at Kanda with those sparkling eyes, and Kanda sunk a little lower in his seat. The students snickered.

"Is no else going to volunteer?" The old man peered at all of the students, and he picked Daisya. "Dai-kun, what did you learn?"

"I learned that soccer balls can break windows, which leads to Cross," Daisya mumbled, sporting a black eye.

"Yuu-kun, my dearest son?"

"I learned that," Kanda started, making sure to give Tiedoll his best glare, "a beansprout seems to appear wherever I go." To get his point across, he glanced at Allen.

Allen's hand shot up. "Yes, Allen?"

"I learned that a certain Bakanda has speech problems and can't pronounce my name right," Allen said.

Lavi raised his hand after. "Yes, Lavi?"

"I learned..that Kanda's nose is really, really, really hard," the redhead whimpered pitifully. And he lifted up his pant leg to reveal a bandaged knee.

Lenalee decided to raise her hand. "I learned that Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are all best friends!" she exclaimed happily, her violet eyes full of innocence and a beautiful smile plastered on her flawless face.

_You have got to be kidding me..Lenalee, of all people? I thought she was the only normal one!_

They all gawked at her.

Tiedoll clapped. "Ah, what a wonderful observation, Ms. Lee! I agree with you 100%!" Then there was a thud.

Allen had fallen out of his chair due to overreaction.

Road kneeled beside him. "Allen, you're so funny!" She giggled and blew him a raspberry while tweaking his nose, and she got up and skipped away.

Kanda felt a very strong urge to strangle her.  


* * *

I hope you liked it! :]

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: After Classes

I updated Perfectly in Tune~

Oh, right, if you don't read Walk on Water:

**I am really, really, really sorry for not updating this for an extremely long period of time.**

Yeah, I procrastinate a lot. D: I finished half last week, and then I put it off 'cause I needed to go to sleep...And then it took until now. Frankly, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, and I might be messing up the storyline since I kind of forget what happened before..

Also, I'm wondering, did my writing style change? ._.

There's a new character in here- he's actually based off a person in my class who is Chinese. He talks with an accent, and he's really funny even though he doesn't mean to be (sometimes he does). I tried to base the new character off of him, but it's kind of hard to portray my classmate's personality..

Also, since there are different 'sounds' in Mandarin, _lan _can be blue, and it can also be lazy, depending on the way you write it and pronounce it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: After Classes  
**

"Heyy, Allen!" shouted Lavi from across the hallway, his cello case on his back. "You went into the orchestra too?"

"Of course I did!" replied Allen, his cheeks colouring somewhat. "It's..well.."

"You play flute?" Lavi asked curiously, stepping in beside the white-haired teen. "Wow, that's so cool!"

Allen managed a nervous laugh. "I haven't played it in a really long time, so I'll probably mess up…And Kanda's going to make fun of me."

"Don't worry, beansprout!" exclaimed the redhead. "You'll be _perfectly _fine!" He laughed and ran down the hallway, searching for the orchestra room. A trail of loose papers fluttered in his wake like confetti.

Allen sighed, chasing after his disorganized friend to the orchestra.

When they entered the class, they were met with a teacher standing on a chair.

"Hello, students!" cried Bak Chan, waving his baton wildly in the air. "I am the conductor of the Black Order Academy Youth Orchestra, the BOAYO! Call me Mr. Chan!" He put a hand to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully and trying to look very cool and professional- although he ultimately failed, _especially _with the ridiculous amount of sparkles floating around himself.

"Everyone so loud," said a black-haired student flatly with a heavy Chinese accent.

"Hm?" Bak's attention flipped to the Chinese student.

"So noisy," the student said. He made a face and yawned, and some surrounding students laughed.

"You! What's your name?!" yelled Bak, pointing his baton directly at the Chinese student who was holding a beat-up looking trumpet.

"Haaa? What you say?" he asked, putting a hand to his ear.

"Your name!"

The Chinese teen yawned again, making Bak even more agitated. "Mane? Like lion?" He did a very realistic

demonstration and snarled, and the whole class laughed- Lavi's being the loudest of all, clear as a bell.

"Your name!" Bak repeated loudly.

"Ohh, my name! You should know name, you are teacher, right?"

"I'm asking your name, so I don't know! Tell me it!" Bak was close to tears, being the emotional man he is.

"Lan," he said. "My name is Lan." A wide smile stretched over Lan's face, and his eyes opened a little wider, dispelling his sleepy image.

"Lan? Like..blue?" Bak said, trying to remember some Chinese.

"No, teacher, Lan, like _lazy_," Lan replied. "You did not get sounds right in head."

"Okay, _Lan_, to the office, right now." The conductor pointed to the door.

"Where is office?" Lan questioned innocently.

"_I give up!_"

--

"Hey, my favourite little beansprout!" Lavi was running towards Allen, who had left right after orchestra practice to go back to the dorms. "Hey!"

"I'm not a beansprout, Lavi!" protested the said beansprout, but Lavi just grinned and caught him in a headlock, ruffling his white hair.

"Well, where's Kanda?" asked Lavi.

"He went to the orchestra too?" questioned Allen, freeing himself from the redhead's strong grip.

"Of course he did," replied Lavi. "I could've sworn he was here a while ago.."

"I'm going back to the dorms," said the white-haired teen, waving. "I need to finish theory- we got a whole crapload today."

"Alright, beansprout! See you later!" called out Lavi, waving back to Allen. "Say hello to Daisya for me!"

"I will!"

Meanwhile, Kanda was hiding in the bushes, trying his best not to be noticed. He clutched his violin case against his chest tightly, wishing fervently that Lavi wouldn't search for him and just leave. _Just leave, you idiot rabbit!_

"Hmm…I wonder where Yuu is…" The redhead looked around quickly, scanning all around him. "Where did he go?"

Kanda breathed as slowly as he could.

"I don't think he could've gotten back so fast..I bet he's hiding somewhere."

_No!_

"Maybe he's behind these bushes!" Lavi marched right up to Kanda's hiding spot, and Kanda stiffened.

To Kanda's utter amazement and relief, Lavi laughed and walked away. "Naaah, he wouldn't hide in the bushes…He would just come right out and try to punch my lights out." The Japanese teen exhaled out, shifting a little.

That was a bad idea.

The bushes rustled and made a sound, and the redheaded rabbit looked back quickly. "Kanda..?"

_Shit._

"KAANDAA!" exclaimed Lavi happily.

"Get away from me, rabbit!" Kanda snarled, and he started running as fast as his legs would take him.

He ran to the dorms, Lavi right behind him.

--

"Any kind of soba would be fine."

It was dinnertime, 5 'o clock, and Kanda wanted soba after escaping from the rabbit, who was hell-bent on hugging him to death. His legs were sore, his feet hurt, and he wanted to take a shower right away. However, if you were in the dorms with Lavi, no matter what you did or where you went, he would find you. Always, and Kanda had proved this theory too.

"Yes! Coming right up, a soba~!" sang Jerry, the cook. In record time, a tray of soba was steaming in front of Kanda, and with a satisfied look, Kanda picked it up and walked to a table where no one sat.

Some people claimed that that table had "Kanda vibes" coming off of it, so no one sat there- out of fear for "Kanda vibes", which was utterly ridiculous and absurd. There was no such thing as a "Kanda vibe", but in a crazy school, the Japanese teen decided that anything was possible.

He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his dinner with a soft, "Itadakimasu."

Everything was going fine, and he was almost done his soba, until he caught sight of a certain rabbit and a certain beansprout sauntering into the cafeteria.

And they caught sight of him.

"Hey, Kanda!" Lavi called out, waving wildly.

"Er..Hi," greeted Allen politely, shying away. Kanda che'd at this; the beansprout was such a puny little thing with a voice like a mosquito.

While the rabbit was a loud big-mouthed idiot who talked too much and had too much energy.

"Oh, we didn't get dinner yet!" Lavi grinned and walked away with Allen, arm in arm. For some reason, this made Kanda a little annoyed, but he brushed it off like it was nothing.

They came back; Lavi holding a tray with a normal amount of food, and Allen pushing a whole cart of it. Some people looked a little bit disturbed, others looked amazed, and some looked very scared, although Lavi dealt with it as if it was the most normal thing that happened in his life.

Kanda stopped eating and merely said that he had lost his appetite.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D

Review, please?


End file.
